


One Day We Will

by psychosexy (dearwildflower)



Category: X1 - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, S in Seungyoun for SUNSHINE, Wooseok hates his job just like the rest of us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 21:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearwildflower/pseuds/psychosexy
Summary: A world of promises is all Wooseok and Seungyoun can give each other for now but it’s more than enough because they have each other.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	One Day We Will

**Author's Note:**

> Stay strong, everyone :’)

“Ugh.”

The door slams shut behind Wooseok and he carelessly chucks his shoes off in whichever direction they’re pointing in. 

“Welcome home!” Seungyoun greets from the couch where his smelly and worn out feet are propped up on the coffee table in the living room. He’s still in his work clothes which means he didn’t get home too long ago. 

“Work is shit. I should have dated someone rich.” Wooseok mumbles, trudging to the refrigerator for a can of soda to bring him back to life. 

“Another day in paradise, huh?” Seungyoun asks ignoring Wooseok’s harmless jabs at their relationship. He opens the camera app on his phone and starts fluffing up his limp hair. The humidity outside never lets his hair live to it’s full potential. 

“Do you know how many times I thought about quitting and just running away with you?” 

Wooseok plops down next to Seungyoun on their overcrowded couch, because Seungyoun loves decorative pillows too much, and takes a huge sip from his Coke can. Seungyoun’s reflection smiles back at him through the camera and he aims his phone so he can catch Wooseok in the frame too. 

“Babe.” 

The shutter goes off on Seungyoun who’s sporting a smirk, and Wooseok who’s glaring into the camera with the soda can resting against his thigh. 

“You look so grumpy.” Seungyoun laughs. He drops his phone into the couch to be found later and leans so close to Wooseok his broad shoulder is pressed against his. “At least you’re home now.”

“With you and your stinky feet?” Wooseok smirks and eyes Seungyoun’s striped green socks. 

Seungyoun wrinkles his nose at him and exhales through his nose like a horse. “No, with you and your stinky attitude.”

Giddy laughter pours out of the smaller man that only serves to make Seungyoun scrunch his face more in playful irritability. 

“One day I’ll earn enough so you don’t have to work.” Seungyoun says out of nowhere. Wooseok turns to him and traces the same handsome features that he stares at before he falls asleep every night. “You won’t have to suffer in silence because of your jerkoff boss. I’ll buy his store and then fire him while I’m at it.” 

There’s seriousness in Seungyoun’s usually tongue in cheek demeanor as he looks to his left to look into Wooseok’s eyes. 

“One day I’ll earn enough and you‘ll have your hot tub jacuzzi to sit in all day until you become a prune.” Wooseok counter-responds. 

The corner of Seungyoun’s mouth threatens to lift up but he controls it with a subtle purse of his lips. Wooseok catches it however and let’s his gaze hover on the taller’s smooth lips. 

“One day I’ll earn enough for your Mercedes Benz and you’ll get to drive me around while I sing loudly with the radio.” 

Wooseok is the first to crack. The glint in his eye turns into a wistful smile. 

“I would love that.” He says clutching Seungyoun’s slender fingers. 

The reality is that they’re far from a life of comfort and luxury. One where they can mindlessly dote on one another and leave behind their day jobs. 

Seungyoun outlines the contours of Wooseok’s face, admiring his pretty almond eyes that glimmer when he’s happy. 

“Until then,” He says rubbing his thumb across Wooseok’s hand. “We’re stuck with each other in this dump where you’ll have to watch me scroll through Instagram sadly every night because I’m bitter and jealous of other people’s lives.” 

Of all that could have been said to comfort him, Wooseok says, “With your smelly feet.”

Seungyoun rips his hand away tenaciously and plucks the soda can right out of Wooseok’s grip. Wooseok is sure he is going to walk away with his drink so he makes himself comfortable without it, resting his head on the backrest. Within seconds though there’s complete and utter warmth on his mouth as Seungyoun kisses him. Wooseok has his hand mid air and ready to thread through the back of Seungyoun’s hair when the younger man abruptly pulls away. There’s a spaced out look on Wooseok’s face and Seungyoun takes quite a satisfaction in having that effect on him. 

“You love my smelly feet.” Seungyoun says convincingly. “You love living with me in this dump with our sucky jobs and mediocre microwave that takes twice as long to heat things up. You wouldn’t change a thing.” 

And honestly, that’s not really the truth. Wooseok would change it all if he could. So would Seungyoun but this, all of it, makes them who they are. And who they are takes pride in thinking about a cooler future while they suffer though it together. 

Wooseok glances at the television that’s playing Animal Planet in the background and then adjusts his sight to his own personal fox. 

“I don’t love any of that.” He says truthfully. “But I love _you_... so.”

Seungyoun stares at him for a minute straight. It makes Wooseok want to blow wind into his eye. Then Seungyoun presses his hand against Wooseok’s forehead. 

“Are you feeling alright? You said you love me? You?” 

Now it’s Wooseok’s turn to push Seungyoun’s hand away from him. Seungyoun lets out big fat _ha ha ha’s_ to tease Wooseok but ends up embracing him with all the energy he has left. 

“One day we will,” Wooseok whispers into the universe with his head comfortably nestled into the junction of Seungyoun’s neck. “One day we will.” 

  
  



End file.
